


So You Found The Fanfiction Too?

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky finds Captain America fanfiction, M/M, Steve catches him masturbating to it, ft. himself, with bonus drawn art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds some Captain America/ Bucky Barnes fanfiction and fanart, and gets a little hot under the collar. Steve tells him there's lots more where that came from. Seventy years worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Found The Fanfiction Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/gifts).



> Thank you to Katastrophi for the inspiration for this!

“Buck, I'm gonna head to the store for a bit, you gonna be okay here all by yourself?” Steve stood half out the door, making sure Bucky was okay with being alone before he left.

“Yeah, sure, Stevie, I'll be fine,” He looked up, clearly distracted, and nodded at him with a smile before returning his attention to the laptop resting on his lap. Steve was a little worried. Bucky usually didn't spend so much time on the computer, but he seemed happy and interested in whatever he was doing, so Steve shrugged, said goodbye and left.

Bucky sighed in relief when he was out the door, making his way to his room and laying the laptop on a book on the bed as he worked his pants off eagerly. He'd been looking up information about himself, something he did a lot to try and bring back his memories in bits and pieces. But one day he found a thing called “Fanfiction”, with his name and Steve's separated by a slash. A big “M” marked it as “mature”, and was followed by numerous hyperlinks, some of which made him blush, but he clicked the title anyway, and the first thing to show up was an incredibly graphic drawing of himself and Steve. Steve was in his Captain America outfit, and he was in his dress uniform. Well, he was wearing the top half of it at least. Bucky went on to read the story, and then more and more.

Some of them made him remember things similar but not quite how they were written, others made him shudder and shake his head. Still more were downright physically impossible. Hot as fuck, just impossible. So he was glad Steve had chosen to go to the store, because that gave Bucky a chance to let off some of the steam that had been building up while he read story after story.

He was absolutely giddy to discover there was a read-along sound file to go with the one he'd just read, and he hit play. The voice didn't quite fit the feel of the story, but Bucky didn't care too much as he started stroking himself and moaning Steve's name softly under his breath. This was nice, a chance to unwind and just picture what it had been like -or what it could have been like, in case this wasn't something they'd actually done- and he didn't notice the front door opening, or Steve looking for him, asking if he'd seen Steve's wallet.

He didn't even realize Steve was back until he heard him laughing softly. He bolted up in the bed, face flushed as he tried to throw a pillow over his arousal. Steve chuckled more and came over, tipping Bucky's face up and kissing him softly.

“No need to be embarrassed, Buck. Yeah, I was a little surprised when I found that stuff too. It seems we weren't quite as subtle as we thought back then,” Steve sat on the bed next to Bucky and stripped off his t-shirt, pulling Bucky close. “But, now that we've both found it, we've got seventy years of porn centered entirely around us to catch up on~”

Bucky was still blushing, but he eagerly put his arms around Steve, kissing him back whenever the other super soldier's lips met his. He grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, but first, let's get a little of this tension out of the way.”

“Read my mind,” Steve moved the computer before he pressed Bucky into the bed and smirked softly. “So, read anything in particular you want to try?”

Bucky blushed harder and nodded, leaning up to murmur it in Steve's ear. Steve grinned and nuzzled his neck, kissing at it. “Haven't read that yet, you should show it to me~ But before I can do that, I have to prep you.”

“F-Fine...just hurry up, will you? I haven't had a good fuck since the 40's.” Bucky smirked up at him, shivering as Steve kissed up and down his neck, sucking marks into his collarbone that would be gone in a few hours. Steve made Bucky spread his legs, and Bucky gripped the sheets tight as Steve picked up the bottle of lube Bucky had left on the nightstand and slicked up his fingers, pressing one to Bucky's entrance gently, teasing at him with a soft smile until Bucky was gripping Steve's hair in his fingers and pulling him in for a crushing kiss.

Steve laughed against his lips as he kissed back, pressing the digit in and making Bucky keen into his mouth, gripping him closer and panting softly. Steve gently worked his finger in and out of Bucky until he was a moaning, sweating mess.

“C-C'mon, Stevie, d-don't tease me like this,” Bucky held Steve's shoulders and bit his lip, shaking under him. Steve just smiled and kept up the slow pace, occasionally crooking his finger against Bucky's prostate with a grin. It had been so long since he'd seen Bucky trembling like this under him, and he was going to savor every second of it. He slipped in a second finger a while later, during the first orgasm he was going to bring Bucky to that night. An advantage the super soldier serum had was that their refractory periods basically didn't exist anymore, so he used the orgasmic high Bucky was feeling to sneak another finger in while he felt good, so it didn't hurt as much. He did the same thing again so he had three fingers pumping in and out of him, and Bucky was slick with sweat and release.

“F-Fuck, Steve, I'm ready! D-Don't draw it out anymore!” He had tears in his eyes from how sensitive he felt, every nerve on fire from Steve's slow, deliberate teasing. “I-I don't know how much more of this I can take, Stevie...”

With that, Steve sat up, pulling Bucky up as well and kissing him deeply. “All right, I'll get going, if you can slick me up.” Steve smirked. He had expected Bucky to go for the bottle of lube still on the nightstand, but instead, Bucky leaned down and took Steve between his lips, moaning softly around him as he eagerly worked his way down the length, looking up at Steve through dark lashes, smiling around him.

Steve blushed vividly and cupped the back of Bucky's head, moaning happily and stroking his hair with a smile. After a while, Bucky sat up, lips red and slick, and Steve pulled him into his lap with a grin, gripping his thighs firmly and kissing him hard. Bucky melted in his arms, and Steve smiled, lifting Bucky's hips and making him settle down onto Steve's length. They both moaned into each other, Bucky clinging tight to him as he nuzzled his neck and rolled his hips down, trying to take in as much as he could. He was trembling hard, and Steve held him close, rubbing his back and smiling before he took a deep breath, gripped Bucky's thighs tight, and stood up, making himself Bucky's only source of physical support.

Bucky groaned softly and shook in his arms for another second before he nodded into his neck with a blush, moaning and sucking marks of his own into the skin. Steve smiled, kissing at his face, and held Bucky just right so that he could pull out of him, and slam back in from that angle. Bucky cried out, clinging to him more as he kissed Steve sloppily, and Steve kept thrusting into him, Bucky's only physical anchor being Steve, holding him close and pounding into him at just the right angle to make him see stars. He was hardly surprised at all when he came a third time, nails digging into Steve's shoulders as he cried out his name.

Steve smiled and pushed in a few more times until he was filling Bucky with a groan. After that, he laid down on the bed, pulling Bucky to his chest, and panted softly, smiling as Bucky rested his cheek on Steve's chest.

“I'm gonna get even after a nap...” Bucky blushed and curled closer, making Steve laugh softly and nod.


End file.
